


Dreamles

by ScryProcion



Series: Fantastic Jankless and Where to find Them [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jankos is trying, M/M, Rekkles is thoughtful, Snow, Song: Perfect (Ed Sheeran)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScryProcion/pseuds/ScryProcion
Summary: When Martin starts overthinking about things that have happened to him lately, he manages to dream differently than usual.Or: A bounce of fluffiness a very special person deserve to have in her life, so I tried. This is for you Cel. You probably deserve way better, but uhm this is my best ops. Wish you all the luckiness in the world.
Relationships: Martin "Rekkles" Larsson/Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski
Series: Fantastic Jankless and Where to find Them [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121417
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Dreamles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissTired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTired/gifts).



> Hello there!  
> What? Is it a fanfic from me that it doesn't include kids? Is it even possible?  
> What? Is it a fanfic from me that is less than 6k words long? Is it even legal?  
> What? Have I no idea of what I am doing? YES.  
> Damn, I even didn't ship Jankless two weeks ago. Oh, well, it happened.  
> So, come back to serious stuff to write:  
> Thank you to you Cel, for being the purpose of this... thing, and for your pure love for Jankos. He deserves it anyways!  
> Thank you to FabulousHasi, that accept to beta reading. Best big sister ever, even if I am 5 years older than her. Let's pretend it's normal.  
> Thank you to Piper_Ronnie, because she is my muse, that's why. And, of course, for her Jankos.

_ Song: Perfect, Ed Sheeran _

Martin has always had very detailed and vivid dreams, since he was only a child.

But his dreams have always been about two things: his wishes and his fears. Nothing more, nothing less.

This is why he is very surprised about his dream, that night between December the 2nd and December the 3rd.

Maybe the peculiarity of the dream, not concerning a wish nor a fear, is due to the nervousness of being back to stream after a very long time. However, the day that has come to an end was not his first day of streaming again and so it doesn’t make much sense, really. 

Maybe it’s because he has spent the whole evening laughing with his new teammates, running around a spaceship trying to find impostors. Or being one of them. 

Maybe, if he was honest with himself, he would have to admit that a loud laugh that has continued to repeat in loop inside his mind even after they have told each other goodnight, staring at the ceiling with a warmed heart, has contributed.

Maybe, but only maybe, it is because Martin, before deciding to actually go to sleep, cradles himself with the G2 video. The one in which Jankos seems to be very glad to have him in the team. He has lost count of how many times he has watched that damn video. Fortunately, or maybe not, it lasts only five minutes.

Well, the fact is that the dream is unique compared to the ones he used to have. It is a very lovely dream though. 

It starts with a very excited (even more than usual) Jankos, knocking at the door of his apartment in Sweden.

Martin opens the door, and he has only a brief moment of astonishment realising Marcin is dressed up with a cute Christmas sweater and embellished with the most stunning smile before his new jungler jumps into his arms. 

_ Literally  _ jump, imitating a koala in need of pampering. But, it’s Marcin, so it’s not too out of character, is it?

“I have had the BEST idea EVER!” Marcin says, hugging him so tight that Martin can’t help but blush, delighted. Martin holds him, securing him from falling.

“Oh?” Martin can only comment before Marcin goes ahead: “We should be TOGETHER! As a COUPLE!”

And it is just a beautiful dream, so Martin giggles, making the jungler kiss him softly, waves of a hot warm feeling spreading through his entire body. That’s the moment he realizes how it is not being alone.

And it is just a caring dream, so Martin bakes some cookies for Marcin, and they eat them near the fireplace, while the jungler improvises himself a guitarist with the guitar of Guitar Hero. Since he tries to do so imitating a member of the Pentakills, Olaf of course, he stumbles into the coffee table of Martin’s living room, knocking over the cookie jar and spreading everything Martin has churned out all over the living room floor. But the ADC doesn’t mind, because he likes cooking for someone else. That moment is when Martin realizes that Marcin is a good choice for that someone.

And it is just a wholesome dream, so they go outside, chasing each other into the falling snow for a while, since Marcin has made it his personal mission to grab his ADC and carry him all around, so that Martin is so impossibly flushed red that teasing him sounds cruel. Martin runs, Marcin runs over. Over and over again, ending laying on the snow, making two angels with their bodies.

Until they decide to be productive and build the most wobbly snowman of all times. And when it gets dark, they start dancing, even if there is no music. They listen to the one coming from their heart, finding each other synchronized. That is when Martin desires to not wake up ever again.

And it is just a loving dream, so they find a reddish kitty in the neighborhood and decide to adopt him immediately, sharing a meaningful look. It takes a while to convince him to trust them, both laying on their stomachs to reach the little guy, hidden behind some dustbins. In the end, Marcin got scratched, and Martin mutters so lovely, rubbing and kissing the wounded hand, that the kitty decides he can definitely be confident in such a loving couple.

They call him  _ AllStars _ . That is when Martin melts, unbelievably happy.

And it is just a memorable dream, so they end up on Martin’s couch, cuddling together, Marcin englobing Martin in his arms, the fire heating them up. But there’s nothing that can warm Martin better than his jungler’s body, tangled with his, their new pet purring satisfied between them. That is when Martin implores it to not be just a dream.

And it is just a dream, so Martin wakes up, but he remembers everything. He rubs his cheeks, finding some dried tears on them. He smiles.

_ It was the perfect dream. _

Unfortunately, it was nothing more than that, so he gets up, walking towards his kitchen, a bittersweet feeling inside his chest. It was a very good dream, but the fact that it was only a dream makes him sad, indeed. And he didn’t know he likes  _ Jankos  _ till the day before!

_ Wait. Do I like Marcin?  _

_ Jankos. It’s still Jankos for you, smoochy. _

They’ve streamed together the day before. Martin is hit by the thought, finally understanding the reason why his dream was so perf…  _ weird _ . Weird. 

They’ve streamed together the day before. Nothing more.

_ Is it enough for falling in love? _

He sighs, starting to make his breakfast, regretting not having someone to eat it with him. Even if it is ten o’clock, such a weird time for him to wake up. It was probably the overwhelming dream’s fault. 

In the end, he watches the indicted video again. Anyways, he has retweeted it, so the world knows he has liked it.

_ I have loved it, not gonna lie. _

The video has just begun, that he smiles again already, heartened. And when the scene of Jankos screaming (how unusual) that they have the same jumper pops up, he has to bite his lips to not coo. His efforts, nonetheless, shades when the jungler loops the part in which Martin shows his admiration for him. Damn.

When the video finishes, he has bursted into laughter for a while. He can’t help it, every single time. 

He sighs, scoffing his head at the thought of how cheesy, needy and cringe he is.

That’s when the doorbell rings, causing Martin to jump for the scare.

_ Calm down, it will be an Amazon package or something like that. Maybe a Christmas present you’ve ordered for yourself! _

Chuckling at his clumsiness, he opens the door.

But it is not a delivery man. 

Or his mother.

Or his sister.

Or anyone that can make any sense.

It is Marc…  _ Jankos _ .

A bouncing, hopeful, smiling Jankos.

"Hello Martin! SO, I had this DREAM last night, in which I HAD had the BEST idea EVER...”

As a matter of fact, Martin stops having dreams from that day on. After all, with a boyfriend like Jankos, he has no wishes or fears.

No more.

Now, he is dreamless.

**Author's Note:**

> And of course, they have to stream the day after.  
> And to scrim few days later.
> 
> But they manage to do it from the Swede's home, because it is how it is meant to be.
> 
> Let me know anything you can think about this! Don't worry, my kids are not abandoned. If someone cares lmao.


End file.
